Thalia and Nico a story of their love
by Taylor Swift luvr
Summary: Thalia and Nico. Together. What could go wrong? You'll have to find out by reading and something does go wrong to tell you ahead. Hope I didn't ruin that for you! Ok enjoy reading.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction,so no hate letters! everyone writes stories about percabeth,and I have no problem with that except that it's sometimes the same thing again and again. so this story is about Thalia and Nico, who I think are a great couple. hope you enjoy it!**

It has been 5 years since Thalia and Nico have been together. They have been really happy ever since they had started dating at Camp-Half Blood. There, they were only teenagers, Thalia 16, and Nico 14. Now they are 21 and 19. Thalia was pacing around her room one night wondering where Nico would take her for their 5 year anniversary. He told her to be dressed and ready by 8 o'clock so he can pick her up from her apartment, where she was sharing it with Juniper, who still wasn't married to Grover. She, too was waiting for something special to happen that night.

**Thalia's POV**

I wonder where he's taking me tonight. Maybe we can go times square. Wait, no, it's probably crowded during the 4th of I mention that we started dating since the 4th of July fireworks at Camp-Half Blood? I checked the time 6:45. I better start getting ready! I still don't have a dress, I'm not wearing make-up, and I'm dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with my old huntress outfit. I had to leave the huntresses to fullfil my urge for love. So here I am, living in an apartment in New York, near Percy and Annabeth's newly buily house. Annabeth, the architect, built the amazing house, and now they want to join us on our date. They wanted to make us joyful and they had an event to celebrate too, their daughter's birthday. It was getting late, so I asked Juniper if I can borrow one of her dresses. "Juniper, if you don't want me to be late, then hurry up!" She replied, "I'm trying! You know how much stuff I have! It's all shades of green and a little bit of blue!" I said, "Well I hope you can find me something that's silver or blue, but not green!" I was getting more and more anxious until finally, she found me a dress. It wasn't blue, green, or silver. It was a beautiful shade of yellow. It wasn't gold, but it wasn't canary either. It was just the right color, and it had the perfect shape to fit my curves. The dress was like a cocktail dress, almost down to my knees, but the fabric wasn't too thick or too thin. It was perfect. Now all I needed was make-up and jewelry.

**Juniper's POV**

Thalia needing my help? Usually she helps me by zapping all of those gnats. Well I guess this time she needed my help really badly. "Do you know how ridiculous you would look if you wore that outfit to your date? Here, put this on and I'll go find jewelry." She said," Well you better hurry because it's almost 7!" I found the perfect necklace and earrings designed by Taylor Swift herself. I also found a $150 handbag we bought in Paris that went perfectly with the dress. I almost dropped the precious items when I saw what was going on in the bathroom. Thalia was trying to put on make-up by herself. Her face was messy, and believe me, even if people are scared when I become a tree, that would scare them so much that they would have a heart attack. Imagine her stepping in front of you in the dark. Scary! She literally looked like the Joker. The lipstick was all over her mouth, 1 inch off to the side too. The eyeshadow was spread over her eyebrows, and the eyeliner was inches too thick. I asked her," What were you thinking?" She replied," I was looking at this picture of Taylor Swift, and I thought I had it." "Here, let me help you." I used the make-up remover and cleaned it all up.

_A few minutes later_

"You look great," I said to compliment her. "I don't like the feel of it..." Thalia told me. She looked at the mirror and had a surprised look on her face. "Wow, if I knew you could do such an amazing job, I would've asked you lots of times! By the way, you don't look so bad yourself." I was dressed in green Versace dress that had pockets and flower designs on it. I wanted to see Percy, Annabeth, and Nico, so I called Grover to ask them if we can join in their dinner.

_Back at the Jackson's house_

**Annabeth's POV**

I was so excited that Nico invited our family to join him and Thalia for Rose's birthday. Rose, our daughter, was turning 12, and she already learned her wise skills, a trait from me. Percy and I are waiting for her to learn her water skills. When I got home from my job as an architect teacher, I greeted Percy, who was working at Indoor Wild Rivers, where they had heaters if you were cold, and it was indoors, so you couldn't get snowed on.I had to get ready quickly, because they were meeting us at 8:00 and Percy won't tell me where we're going. He and Nico were hiding something. The dress I was wearing for the party was a Vera Wang dress that Percy ordered for my birthday. It is a gray one-shouder formal dress with sequins that costed about $300. The silver eyeshadow and owl earrings with my favorite gray clutch looked more beautiful than I thought. For Rose, I bought her a blue dress that was a spaghetti straps and different shades of the sea. Her eyes are a mixture of gray, hazel, and blue. Percy was just wore a rental tux with a blue tie that had a picture of the ocean on it. We were ready to go when someone knocked on the door. Once we opened the door, Grover ran in. "Grover, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Juniper right now?" He said,"Well yeah, but i was thinking of joining my best friends. She sort of changed plans and wanted to see you guys. I was planning on proposing," "What! So you let her change her plans? Plus, how did you plan to propose?" Grover continued,"As I was saying, I was going to propose with a 5-karat ring. To answer your question Percy, I was going to go to the special Greek resturaunt two blocks away from here. If she went to the restroom, I was going to put it on the napkin to make it kind of decorated. When she notices it, I was going to get on one knee, and you know the rest. It went wrong when I practiced it at home though. I put the ring where it needed to be,but I accidentally hit my head on the table nearby. That was a month ago, and I got better. So now we are going to meet wherever you guys are going." That was a shocker for all of us, and Percy almost fainted.

******A/N sorry if you guys don't like it, but it was my first fanfic. review! and please offer constructive critisism and i'll try to update soon. Taylor Swift rocks! and Lost Hero! and thanks to my friend at school for showing me fanfiction and ideas are greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Another chapter! **

**Percy's POV**

When I heard that Grover was proposing, I almost fainted in happiness. I thought he was going to propose before, but that didn't work out too well. So here we all are, having dinner together. I thought about how funny it would be if Tyson also joined us. Then the phone rang. "Hello?" Annabeth answered the phone first. Then she turned on the speaker so we could all hear who was on the phone. It was Travis Stoll's voice. "Hey guys, i didn't hear about your little reunion, but do you think Katie and i can join you?" We answered," Sure." So now Annabeth has to call Thalia and I have to call Nico to tell them about what was going on. Now we go to that phone call.

**Nico's POV**

After finishing adjusting my clip on bow tie, my phone rang. When I answered it, the voice seemed to be frantic. "Hi Nico. Grover came over to our house and told us that Juniper cancelled. So now, they want to come with us, and Travis and Katie also want to join in." My voice suddenly got trapped from all of the news coming at me so quick. I replied," Ok. They can all join in, just let me make some more last minute reservations. I'm going to order an extra table just in case any thing else happens." Percy said," Ok, cool. See you there. Annabeth is calling Thalia. Oh. I'm getting another call, see you later!" I hung up and waited to see what other **lovely **surprises will come up next.

**Percy's POV**

After telling Nico the news, I answered the other call. "Hello?" That was my usual answer, obviuosly. The voice that replied seem somewhat familiar. "Hi! Guess who?" It couldn't be. It had to be. "Tyson? You're kidding me! what's up bro?" He answered," Nothing much. just some more forge work. Anyway, Grover called and invited me to your reunion." I was surprised of what I was hearing. "Wait, what! You have a cell phone, and grover can keep in touch with you? I'm not included in this?" I didn't mean to freak out, but we are half brothers! "So can I come?" I couldn't resist his question so I said yes. Time to tell Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, and everyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this is late! School and soccer, and piano are a little bit in the way. Enjoy!**

**Annabeth's POV**

After I got off the phone with Thalia, I got another call. "Hello?" The voice I heard seemed very familiar, like someone I've heard before. " Hey Wise Girl! It's Clarisse. Do you have room for another couple? Chris and I, let's just say, were in formed about the dinner by someone. I'm not saying who, because I don't want trouble." I was shocked. "Oh my gods! How are you? We haven't seen each other in years!" She replied, " Well Chris and I are doing great, and we're planning to get married on the night I first met him." I said, " Good for you! So I guess we can let you join us, I'll just have to call Thalia again." She seemed to be screaming, " Thank you thank you thank you!" Then she screamed in the background, " Chris! We're going to the party Nico and Thalia are hosting! Get Dressed! Thank you again Annabeth, we'll be there soon. Bye!" With that, we have more guests. I went down stairs to tell Percy, and all I found was Grover skipping around in circles. " Grover? Are you OK? And where is Rose? Where's Percy?" He stopped skipping and answered, "Rose is in her room reading a book and I'm just excited! Tyson is coming! Yay!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "So where's Percy?" He began skipping again and said, "The kitchen. He's waiting for your update on things." I rushed toward the kitchen, and on the way, I yelled, "Thanks Grover!" Now we have to tell Thalia and Nico that we have a lot of extra guests, and good thing Percy told me that he ordered extra tables. I can't believe all of us are joining together as a Camp Half-Blood reunion again. Once again…..

**A/N: How do you like it so far? I just finished The Lost Hero and I can't wait until the next book comes out! I hope I can post more soon, and thanks for the reviews!**


End file.
